When Aliens Invade
by McFlyGrl
Summary: Daisy, Sammy, Carter, Charlotte, Fern and the boys of One Direction find themselves as the only survivors after an alien invasion. This is the story of their struggle to survive and learning that one of them could possibly be to blame for the invasion.
1. Preview

**Ok I've been pretty AWOL, and I unfortunately have come to a mind block on my other story, Deflate Your Heads but I'm racking my brain! I really am! But while doing that I came up with an idea for a new story. I have come to love One Direction, along with many other girls I'm sure, and I have decided that I want to write a fanfiction about them sooooo this is a preview of my idea and if you want just tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing **

It began as what seemed like an ordinary day, typical British weather, raining constantly and slightly chilly. No one had any idea that this day would be life changing. Many people would lose their lives and very few would survive. This day was the very day that aliens would invade the earth. The five members of One Direction and five girls are the only survivors. But what if one of them is to blame for the invasion of aliens? What if one of them is to blame for the death of billions of innocent people? This is the story of the 10 survivors and how they have to learn to live their lives in order to survive.


	2. What The Heck Is Going On!

**So here is chapter one I hope you all like it and thank you for the reviews They really do mean a lot x**

The underground had never been so quiet. There had never been so few people on the train. Daisy, Sammy, Carter, Charlotte and Fern stood on the platform holding their bags and covered in sweat. It was 10:00 in the middle of the night and the five girls had just finished paintball practice. They were on the UK paintball team together and practiced almost every night making this journey part of their everyday life. _(A/N: I don't actually know if the UK has a paintball team but for the purposes of the story it does )_ They were messing around and laughing at each other when they heard voices coming down the stairs.

"Come on," one voice said, "there shouldn't be anyone down here so we'll be fine. We never do anything reckless anymore." The voice continued seemingly trying to persuade someone.

"Louis, I really don't want to just randomly take the underground anywhere for no apparent reason." Another exasperated voice said.

"Oh Liam come on! The fans don't know we're down here because they're either chasing down the car with our doubles in it or they've gone home and that was like 2 miles from here. Just live a little!" who the girls now knew as Louis said.

By now the girls were curious. That's when the feet of five boys appeared and their bodies slowly followed. Horror and worry crossed the boys' faces when they spotted the girls. Both groups stopped what they were doing and stared at each other. The girls smiled politely and went back to what they were doing. The boys breathed a sigh of relief and continued to the edge of the platform, waiting for the train. It soon rushed into the station and both groups stepped into separate carriages. Two minutes into the train ride there was a huge explosion and everything began violently shaking. The train rounded a bend going too quickly and came flying off the tracks. Everything slowly went black.

**Carter's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and suddenly everything that happened came back to me. The explosion, the train coming off the tracks and then, finally, everything going black. The train was a mess, it was turned on its side and there were seats and papers everywhere and a light above the train I could see flickering. I found myself lying on the broken glass of the tipped train window, blood oozing from a cut on my arm. I sat up as best I could and ripped the bottom of my shirt off, then tying it around my arm to stop the bleeding. Nothing else felt broken and all my limbs seemed to be in the right places. I then remembered the other girls. Were they okay? Were they even alive? I looked around frantically and managed to spot Fern lying under a chair, a cut on her left cheek. I crawled over to her as quickly as obstacles would allow and began shaking her.

"Fern," I urgently whispered, "Fern, wake up!"

I could see she was still breathing therefore knowing she was alive.

"Fern!"

I heard her grown and her eyes slowly fluttered open and a look of panic crossed her face.

"Carter?" I heard a voice call.

I swiveled around to see Sammy and Charlotte further down the carriage looking terrified as ever with only a few cuts and bruises on their bodies. I had absolutely no idea why we were so lucky to survive a train crash of this magnitude.

"Where's Daisy?" I heard Fern ask.

I turned around to see Fern standing behind me.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Charlotte cry, "what if she died?"

Hearing those words was like a blow to my stomach. I refused to believe that Daisy could possibly be dead.

"No!" I heard myself say, "She's not dead."

I heard a loud groan coming from down the train.

"What the heck was that?" Sammy gasped whirling around and looking down the dark train behind her.

I moved myself as quickly as possible toward where the noise had come from. The door between the two carriages had been smashed allowing me to climb through into the next carriage.

"Hello?" I heard an Irish voice call out.

I could just make out the outline of a blond head hiding behind an uprooted line of chairs.

"Niall?" I asked unsure of whether or not One Direction had been the group of boys we'd seen earlier.

"How do you know my name?" came the reply, "are you like some creepy alien person?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I replied, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little sore."

I stepped slowly forward into the carriage before my foot stepped on something soft.

"Oof! Get off of me!" a voice cried pushing me off causing me to stumble a little.

"Zayn!" Niall yelled rushing forward toward the boy on the floor, "are you ok?"

"I was until she trod on me." Zayn said grumpily sitting up slowly and looking around.

"Carter?" I whipped my head around hearing Daisy's familiar voice calling my name.

"Daisy," I called back, "where are you?"

I saw her head slowly poke through the opening between the next two carriages.

"There are three other boys in here," She said shakily, "nothing looks broken and they're all breathing."

I heard groaning, as the other three boys seemed to come to.

How were we not all dead? How on earth were we this lucky? These questions began flying through my head at a million miles an hour. I then heard another explosion and looked down the train to see a fire starting.

"We have to get out of here!" Charlotte said desperately.

"Yeah, but how?" Zayn asked looking around with panic in his eyes.

"Up there!" Niall said pointing at a broken window above them.

We all scrambled out of the top of the train before running down the tunnel away from the train. Suddenly we heard a loud explosion and saw the tunnel behind us light up. I knew at that moment that we had to be some of the luckiest people on earth. We all came to a stop a little further down the tunnel, exhausted and sore.

"Is everyone alright?" one of the One Direction boys asked.

Everyone nodded.

"How the heck did we get out of that with only a couple of cuts and bruises?" Daisy wondered out loud, "I mean I got thrown threw a door and I'm still alive! How is that even possible?"

No one seemed to have a response for this. I slumped against the wall of the tunnel and slid to the floor putting my head in my hands.

"Let's just find a way out of here." I heard Zayn say.

I stood up and nodded my head, "There's only one way for us to go." I said pointing down the tunnel.

We began to walk down the tunnel in the pitch black, trying to avoid tripping on the train tracks. We'd been walking for a mere two minutes when it seemed as if all of a sudden the ceiling of the track just ahead of us began to cave in. We all stumbled backward, some falling over, as a container truck came crashing through, and along with that the moonlight lit up the tunnel.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed dusting myself off and standing up.

We all looked at each other, each as confused as the next.

I was the first to move, as I cautiously walked towards the pile of boulders and the truck. Nothing moved so I quickly but carefully began to climb up towards ground level. I reached the top quicker than I expected to and looked back at the others who were stood huddled in a group looking confused and scared. I realized we looked a lot worse than I originally thought we did, there was blood on some of their faces and staining their clothes not to mention grazes on their bodies.

"You guys look horrible!" I said half laughing, half wishing I didn't look that bad.

Nobody else laughed. Ok, so maybe it's not time for jokes. I frowned, turning to look around where the truck had fallen through; it was back at street level. I looked around taking in the buildings, if you could even call them that; it was like we'd come under nuclear attack and the entire city had been wiped out. This terrified me! I turned around beckoning for the other to get up here as quickly as they could. I guess they could tell by my face that it was urgent as they moved quicker than they'd moved all evening. They gasped when they saw what I had been looking at. I used the cabin of the truck to push myself out of the giant hole and onto the grass that was next to it moving as far away from it as possible.

I saw the others slowly start to do the same.

"What the heck happened?" I heard one of the boys ask, panic written all over his face.

We slowly started walking around looking confused and seemingly lost.

"Where is every-?" Niall began to ask, fear evident in his voice.

That's when he tripped and went sprawling onto the floor and that's when we saw it, the first body. Niall cried out and pushed himself away from it only to come into contact with another one. He jumped up and ran back over to all of us tears streaming down his face. I looked at the girls; tears were streaming down their faces as they looked at all of the dead bodies surrounding us.

"What the heck is going on?" I cried knowing that no one really had the answer.

I saw a light in the distance getting closer and closer. And that's when it came into view, the most hideous creature I had ever seen…

**So that's all for this chapter. Let me know what you think and if you think it's even worth continuing, any ideas you may have, just anything in general Once again, thank you to my reviewers And I shall try and have the next chapter up ASAP **


End file.
